Up
by sonatadmajor
Summary: Ymir hanya merasa ada yang kurang jika tidak ada Bertholdt Hoover di dekatnya. [AU, Oneshot.]


**Up | 2016**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Cerita & plot murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau ide pada cerita lain, dipastikan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan oleh penulis.

 **Warning** : Penulis hanya akan membuat plot sesuai keinginan, tidak dipengaruhi oleh pembaca. Jika tidak suka, **silahkan tekan tombol 'back' dan jangan membaca dan meninggalkan flame/review sampah.** Rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. **Tidak bermaksud untuk mem-bashing atau menyinggung, hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

Selamat Membaca.

.

* * *

 **Up**

* * *

 **.**

 **Berlin, July 7th.**

.

.

.

"RAPAT BERAKHIR, BUBARKAN!"

Rapat sialan yang menyebabkan kepala menjadi pusing, badan yang lelah dan _mood_ yang sedang kacau karena kehilangan sesuatu atau seseorang. Kunciran rambutnya pun sudah tidak beres. Hanya dirinyalah yang masih di ruangan rapat, mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut coklatnya sembari bergumam kesal. _'Fuck you, stupid meeting!'_

Hari ini, **Ymir Liselott** yang merupakan pemimpin rapat sekaligus direktur perusahaan operator telekomunikasi seluler, menderita stress berat karena semalam ia tidak tidur, banyak pekerjaan menumpuk dan sejenisnya. Ia memijit pelan batang hidungnya.

Ia tidak pulang ke apartemen, belum mandi dan juga belum sarapan. Lain kata, badannya bau karena tidak mandi selama dua hari dan perutnya keroncongan. Kopi tidaklah cukup untuk menahan lapar, 'kan?

 _Well,_ semua ini berkat asistennya, **Historia Reiss** yang sedang cuti selama dua bulan. Istri dari **Reiner Braun** yang merupakan seorang pengacara itu sedang mengandung di usia tujuh bulan. Dan katanya, Ymir tidak akan mau repot-repot untuk mengandung. Merepotkan, katanya. Selama cuti, tidak ada yang mengatur jadwal, memisahkan dokumen yang lama dan yang baru, memberitahu ada klien, dan lainnya.

Akhirnya, ia kerepotan sendiri.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, keluar dari ruangan rapat dan menaiki lift. Ia hendak menuju ruangan pribadinya dan segera merapikan dokumen-dokumen, _fucking papers,_ alat-alat tulis dan sejenisnya. _'Berdebu sekali'_ , batinnya.

Ruangannya cukup simpel. Meja kayu hitam dan kursi kerja besar yang lumayan empuk, kamar mandi minimalis, sofa minimalis berwarna _mocca_ , meja kopi, rak dokumen, dan hal-hal sejenisnya.

Setelah benar-benar rapi, ia menekan tombol _dial pad_ yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Telepon pun tersambung, dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung angkat bicara.

"HALO?!" Dengan setengah berteriak, ia memanggil orang di seberang telepon dengan kesal.

" _Halo, Nona Ymir. Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Masih bertanya lagi. Apa kau lupa sesuatu, **Mina Carolina?"** Dan ia sudah kesal setengah hidup, sekarang. _Office girl_ yang paling akrab dengannya itu bengong untuk beberapa saat di _pantry._

" _Uh, kurasa tidak, Nona."_ Ya, Mina lupa untuk membersihkan ruangan Ymir tadi pagi. Dan sekarang ini sudah menjelang sore.

" _None of my damn business, i guess._ Aku minta tolong sekarang juga datang ke ruanganku membawa peralatan bersih-bersih."

" _Err_ , _ngomong-ngomong untuk apa?"_

 _"Nge-dugem."_

" _EH, KAU SERIUS, NONA?!_ "

"YA TIDAK MUNGKINLAH, INTINYA SEKARANG KAU BERSIHKAN RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA! MENGERTI?"

 _PIIIIP.._

Dan sambungan akhirnya diputus secara sepihak.

Wanita muda berdarah Swedia itu mengambil pakaian, handuk serta peralatan mandi dari _suitcase Polo_ miliknya. Memang, ia menyediakan _suitcase_ tersebut untuk berganti pakaian atau mandi di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Ia pun mengambil handuk, sampo, _citrus_ _shower gel_ dan _facial foam_. Tak lupa pakaian ganti yang berupa kaos hitam dengan tulisan ' _Parental Advisory_ ' dan _hotpants_ berwarna kuning cerah.

Baru saja ia hendak masuk ke kamar mandi, bel berbunyi. Pasti itu Mina, pikirnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung mandi, melainkan membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Mina yang membawa sapu, lap dan kemoceng.

"Oh, hei Mina. Masuklah, tolong bersihkan ruanganku, ya. Maaf tadi aku berteriak-teriak, aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti aku beri tip, oke?"

"Ah, tak apa. Tak usah repot-repot. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke mana? Mengapa mandi?"

"Ahah, aku belum mandi dari kemarin. Aku mandi dulu, Mina."

Ymir pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, dan Mina membersihkan ruangannya. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dengan penampilan yang segar. Tetesan air meluncur dari rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai. Pakaian kotornya ia simpan di kantung kresek berwarna putih.

"Sudah selesai, Nona."

"Terima kasih, ini tip untukmu." Ymir memberikan lima belas _mark_ pada Mina.

"Aduh, banyak sekali nona."

"Eish, bawa saja. Byee~" Ymir mendorong tubuh gadis itu untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya agar tidak mengembalikan tip yang ia berikan.

"Terimakasih ya, Nona!" Teriaknya dari luar.

Wanita muda setinggi 172 sentimeter itu mengganti _high heels_ dengan _neon_ _sneakers_ -nya. Menyisir rambutnya ke samping dengan tangan, mengambil backpack berukuran kecil yang berisi ponsel, dompet, SIM dan terakhir, kunci mobil bertulisan _Jeep._

Dan ia pun segera turun menggunakan _lift_ ke _basement_ tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengartikan _hei-direktur-yang-mirip-anak-remaja_.

.

* * *

.

Setelah hampir satu jam menyetir dalam keadaan lapar, wanita muda bersurai coklat itu sampai di _Kaufhaus Des Westens,_ salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Berlin.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ada satu; _Starbucks._

Begitu sesampainya di kedai kopi tersebut, hiruk-pikuk menyapa inderanya. Banyak sekali gadis muda yang berteriak histeris menyebut nama 'Bertholdt.'

 **Bertholdt Hoover**.

Ya, pemuda tampan yang sangat asdf-, berpostur tinggi, perilaku yang teramat santun baik ucapan maupun perilaku, romantis, belum lagi dirinya yang seorang borjuis, pemilik _Starbucks_. Mertua mana yang tidak mau anak gadisnya dinikahkan oleh pemuda bermarga Hoover itu?

 _And of course_ , tambah lagi poin ketampanannya karena suara yang _manly_ , membuat wanita-wanita ganjen itu _melting_.

Irisnya melebar dan sedikit mengeluarkan air. Terlihat jelas ia sedang _shock._ Ia melihat pemuda itu tengah duduk di kursi panggung, sembari membawa gitar berwarna coklat muda. Dan sepertinya ia hendak bernyanyi.

" _The hell?_ So _many Bitch right here._ " Hinanya dengan sadis karena melihat gadis-gadis muda yang memakai pakaian sangat minim.

Ymir hanya mendengus sebal. Kedai kopi bergengsi itu sudah seperti _nightclub_ saja. Ramai sekali, malah tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa untuknya lagi.

 _KRUUUK~_

" _Dammit._ "

Tambah lagi perutnya yang sudah meronta-ronta minta diisi. Akhirnya ia melihat ada pelanggan di kedai kopi itu yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk dekat kaca yang terletak di paling pojok belakang.

Wanita muda bersurai coklat itu memanggil _waitress_ yang ber _-name tag_ 'Hitch.' ia memesan _Earl Grey Brewed Tea_ dan _Rustica Chicken-Cranberry Sandwich_ untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah sangat-sangat lapar.

" _And of course, this is our special guest. The owner of Starbucks, Bertholdt Hoover!_ " Sang _MC_ pun mulai meramaikan suasana yang memang sedaritadi sudah ramai.

" _KYAAAAAAA~_ "

 _"Damn, he's just so handsome!_ "

" _OH MY GOOOOD, I_ _WILL MARRY HIM SOON_!"

' _Uh-oh, shit. Semuanya hanya bertambah chaos dan berisik.'_ Batinnya.

Mau tak mau, Ymir menolehkan kepalanya ke arah panggung dengan acuh-tak acuh. Ia melihat pemuda itu tengah duduk di kursi panggung, sembari membawa gitar berwarna coklat muda. Dan penampilannya hari ini _fantastic_.

Tubuhnya terbalut _t-shirt_ biru muda dengan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Celana jeans panjang serta _sneakers_ putih yang lagi-lagi menambah poin ketampanannya senilai sepuluh persen.

Dan pemuda Jerman itu mengambil mikrofon, " _Guten tag._ Hari ini aku diundang ke tempat ini, spesial untuk _meet and greet_ yang tadi kita semua sudah lakukan. Pertanyaan kalian sudah kujawab, ya?"

Ymir mulai membuang pandangannya, melihat pesanannya yang sudah datang. Ia segera mengucapkan terimakasih kepada _waiter_ tersebut, lalu mengambil sebungkus _cigarettes_ lengkap dengan pemantiknya.

 _I forgot to tell you,_ dia seorang perokok.

" _And_ _well,_ aku akan bernyanyi sebuah lagu. Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua, dan untuk **kekasihku, Ymir Liselott**. Dan sepertinya ia ada disini." Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada wanita berumur dua puluh enam, tersenyum ke arahnya dan menunjuk menggunakan semua jarinya, "Ya, dia ada disini. _Guten tag, schatz._ "

Otomatis semua orang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan _what-bertholdt-berpacaran-dengan-_ _wanita-perokok_. Ymir tersedak _Earl Grey_ yang ia minum. Dan mendesis pelan, "Bangsat kau, Bertl."

Suasana semakin ramai, kedai kopi yang luas ini bertambah pengunjungnya. _Applause_ , siulan yang artinya menggoda, desahan kecewa para wanita muda, sampai _cie-cie_ pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru. Mata orang-orang tertuju padanya dan pemuda itu. Dan kamera-kamera itu telah memotretnya, serta merekam semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Itu artinya, sosial media, media massa, televisi, radio dan lainnya akan ramai setelah ini.

Dan Bertl sialan itu mulai memetik gitarnya, bernyanyi sambil menatapnya. Ia hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan sebatang _cigarette_ atau menghabiskan santapannya serta memotret pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

 _Applause_ dan segala macam hal berisik itu berkurang, digantikan oleh suara _manly_ milik pemuda Jerman itu serta petikan gitar yang ia mainkan. Pemuda itu menyanyikan lagu _Up_ milik _Olly Murs_ dan _Demi Lovato_.

" _You gotta hold on, hold on to what you feeling, the feeling is the best thing, the best thing alright._ "

Satu kata untuk Bertholdt di pikiran Ymir, _fak._ Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih-senang-terkejut dan lainnya, ia menempatkan _cigarrete_ miliknya pada asbak.

" _I'm gonna place my bet on us,_ "

" _I know this love is heading, in the same direction-that's up._ "

Dan setelah lagu itu selesai, riuh para hadirin terdengar lagi. Beserta tepuk tangan yang meriah, siul-siul dan teriakan heboh.

"Dasar idiot.." Ucap Ymir sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, cairan bening meluncur dari matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Tanpa sadar, bibir merahnya tersenyum lebar.

" _Damn,_ aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Sesampainya di apartemen, Ymir tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali.

.

* * *

 _ **des ende**_

* * *

.

 **Kolong Jembatan (?)**

Halooo, ada yang rindu sama diriku?/dibantai

Ini fict tadinya mau bikin yang genrenya _friendship_ sama _hurt/comfort_ malah melenceng jadi _romance_ , kayaknya saya bakat bikin _romance_ doang yeuhhh. Apapun itu pasti ujung-ujungnya _romance_ lagi. Kumaha atuh -_-

Udahlah gapapa, yang penting saya nggak idiot kayak Bertl/dihajarBertlFC

Anyway, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada reader, silent reader, favers dan followers yang sudah mau mampir kesini. Tanpa support kalian, saya nggak bisa nulis!

Thankyou very much n see you soon~

.

* * *

.

 **Berlin, Spree River, July 8th.**

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. _Masa_ ' dinyanyikan begitu saja kau langsung cengeng, _sih_?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah inosen.

Dan di tepi sungai Spree, mereka sedang duduk berdua. Catat, berdua.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu merangkul wanita muda di sampingnya. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang menangis sembari memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Kau.. Imbisil.." Ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

' _Iya, aku imbisil. Kuharap kau mengerti yaa, sayang?'_

"Kau.. Tidak mengabariku bahwa kau akan- _hiks_ berangkat k-ke Amerika Serikat untuk mengurus cabang perusahaanmu di-disana. S-selama tiga bulan pula."

' _Itu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu saat kau sedang sibuk, sayang._ '

"Dan.. Dan kau hilang kabar, muncul secara tiba-tiba d-di tempat yang- _hiks_ tidak kuduga."

' _Itu namanya surprise, mi amor._ '

"B-bodoh.."

"Jadi, bagaimana cara membayar kesalahanku, Nona Liselott?"

"N-nyanyikan lagu milik Slank yang berjudul Ku Tak Bisa."

" _Ku tak bisa.. Jauh.. Jauh.. Darimu.."_

Dan Ymir langsung memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah merona sedaritadi ke dada bidang milik Bertholdt.

"Hey, rasanya lagu tadi seperti kau yang tidak sanggup jauh-jauh dariku ya?" Ucapnya inosen.

"DIAAAAM DASAR IDIOOT!"

Dan seketika itu juga, Bertholdt mendorong Ymir ke permukaan tanah, menghajar bibir merahnya dengan ciuman nafsu nan sensual.

Err-sepertinya di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang namanya inosen..

.

* * *

 **REAL FIN.**


End file.
